A Rebellion Rests
by ichliebelamp
Summary: And that’s what scared Olivia the most. She wasn’t being reminded of Sebastian anymore. It was all Viola. -Olivia/Viola-
1. Prologue

**AN:** Oh hai guys. So. This is my first foray into the _She's the Man_ fandom. Be gentle? Anyways, this first chapter will serve as a prologue of sorts. I actually have most of the rest of the chapters written already. They just need some tweaking and editing. And of course, pending on reaction to this, I'll know what I need to fix or if I should even bother continuing etc.

I tried my best to keep them in character but it pretty much goes off on its own after the events of the revealing in the movie. Also, I don't remember if post-ball Olivia/Sebastian is canon or not so I made it so they don't hook up.

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah, not mine. Ideas yanked from Alain de Botton and Chuck Palahniuk are also not mine. (major props to whoever can spot what it is I've yanked)

* * *

**» **_P R O L O G U E _**»**

Olivia Lennox grew up an only child. With just one child to look after, she got all the attention she desired from her parents.

So when she was younger, she never really understood the dynamics between siblings, the dynamics of control or lack thereof. She didn't have an older sibling to tease her nor did she have a younger sibling to reign over.

But then her aunt got all big when she was five and Olivia had a taste of control. All of a sudden, there was this _thing_ that visited her home every time her aunt was in town. It smelled and wailed and kept all the attention away from her. They even gave it a name, _Anne_. Envy isn't the right word, but it's the first that comes to mind.

Over the years, Olivia would order Anne around and she would refer to her as slave in her mind. She'd tell her that every time the dog downstairs wagged its tail at her, it'd be because it didn't like her much. And Anne would burst into tears because whenever she saw the dog, it would always be wagging its tail.

Olivia liked this control she had over Anne. She liked having things go her way exactly when she wanted it. So as she grew older, she tried to mold her life into something where she felt like she had control. Everything was neat and orderly and never out of the blue.

But then Viola Hastings had to show up and everything was thrown into chaos.


	2. Tristezza

**AN:** Thanks to those who read and reviewed! Y'all totally made my day. As I was writing the next few chapters, I slipped back into my old writing style and the characters got all ish and OOC and ugh. So yeah. Sorry in advance if I totally clusterfucked up everything. D:

* * *

**» **_O N E _**»**

Sebastian Hastings isn't a boy, at least the one that enrolled at Illyria to play soccer isn't. The Sebastian that stalked the halls with an awkward swagger and a toothy grin all that time was in fact a girl.

It took some time for Olivia to get over the shock of finding out the boy she was crushing on was just a girl playing dress up.

She did what any spurned almost-lover would do at that moment and stormed off the soccer field where all had been revealed.

Viola glanced around at the hordes of surprised faces. "So. Yeah. I'm a girl, no big, right?" she looked to the stands just in time to see a very mad Olivia leaving in a huff. The sound of a throat clearing refocused her attention to the scene at hand.

Coach Dinklage gave Viola a stern look and cleared his throat again. "Alright, show and tell time is over folks, we have a game to finish here."

And just like that, Viola was allowed to play with the boys as if nothing had happened.

After the game, Viola rushed to Olivia's room to try and make amends. Sweaty, dirty, and out of breath, she knocked on the door.

Inside the room, Olivia had a pretty good idea of who was at her door. Burying her head into her pillow, she willed for Viola to just leave her be.

"Olivia, please open the door, I know you're in there," Viola said tiredly.

Olivia grabbed whatever was near and halfheartedly threw it at the door. "Go away." She was allowed to sulk and be mad right now. If she were alone, she'd be able to gather her thoughts and get the situation under control. She'd be able to reason with herself and try to make things better. But if the cause of the problem was trying to barge in then it just made everything so much more complicated. Self-pity isn't the right term, but it's the first that comes to mind.

Hearing a rattle, Olivia glanced at the door to see it open and Viola walk in with a bobby pin in hand. "You've got to be kidding me," she muttered.

"Little trick I learned from being locked out of my room by my brother," Viola said with a shy grin. She shuffled to the where Olivia was sitting on the bed and peeked around the room nervously, not daring to look at the other girl directly. "Look, I'm really-"

"Please, just don't," Olivia interrupted. She needed more time. More time to process things. She couldn't handle all of this right now. Couldn't handle figuring out if the boy she probably fell for was just all a lie or a girl in a wig.

"No Olivia, I really need to explain why I did what I did. I know it wasn't very smart but hey, hindsight's 20/20 and all that," Viola chanced a look into the other girl's eyes and was taken aback by all the confusion and hurt in them.

Olivia let out a groan and broke her gaze with Viola. She closed her eyes hoping that this was all just some horrible dream that she'd wake up from soon.

Viola tentatively sat on the bed next to Olivia. "I know it probably doesn't mean much right now but I'm really sorry. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. I only pretended to be Sebastian so that I could play soccer."

Olivia sighed wistfully and smiled sadly at Viola. "It's always soccer with you, isn't it?"

"Yeah… stupid, right?" Viola was grinning now, hopeful that the mood would have nowhere to go but upwards. "I just really wanted to play and this was the only solution I could think of. I swear, I never meant for you or anyone else to get dragged into all this."

Despite her resolve, Olivia had already forgiven Viola at this point. She couldn't stay mad at that face even if she wanted to.

"But to be truthful," Viola was still going, "I'd probably do it all over again if given the chance. If I didn't I probably wouldn't have met you."

Olivia's heart felt like it stopped and sped up at the same time.

"Regardless of everything I've put you through, and I know it's going to make me seem really selfish, but, I still want us to be friends," Viola put a hand on Olivia's arm, "we could just forget about all this and pretend it never happened."

"I don't think I can do that," Olivia said softly.

Viola's face fell. "Oh."

"I mean I don't think I can forget about the last two weeks," Olivia quickly tried to clarify. Even after the emotional rollercoaster Viola had put her through, she's still quick to try and make her feel better even when she knows it would probably mean more hurt for her in the end. Masochistic isn't the right word, but it's the first that comes to mind.

Olivia shifted, feeling uncomfortably warm with the skin contact from the other girl. She looked up at Viola and smiled. "But, I'd like that. For us to be friends. We can start all over, " she extended her hand out to Viola, "I'm Olivia. Nice to meet you."

Smiling, Viola took the other girl's hand, "Hi. I'm Viola."

And just like that, the real Viola Hastings barged into Olivia's life.


	3. Ansia

**AN:** Um. Haha. This chapter probably could've been up like yesterday but... I got distracted... and let's just leave it at that. Thanks _mucho_ to all that read and reviewed! Seriously. You're all making me happy in my happy parts.

_Edit to add_:_ There's only one more chapter after this which I'm still trying to work on. So yeah, y'all need to hold up for a few moarrr days (maybe a week-ish)._

* * *

**» **_T W O_ **»**

Just one week after the ball and Viola was set to attend Illyria as herself. Not as the awkward grin-flashing Sebastian, but as the girl who flashed her goods in the name of soccer.

Olivia groggily walked towards her first class of the day. Not quite paying attention to where she was going, she slammed into what felt like another body and fell backwards. "Oh fu-"

"Olivia! I'm so sorry!"

The blonde looked up in pain to see none other than Viola looking down at her. Viola picked up the scattered materials and helped the fallen girl up. With a playful smirk in place, she turned to the now standing Olivia, "Nice shoes."

Olivia looked at the other girl with a confused look. Then suddenly, memories of their first meeting flashed to the front of her mind. With a grin, Olivia nudged Viola playfully. "Déjà vu much?"

Viola shrugged, "You know me. Always have to knock down a pretty girl my first day here."

Olivia could feel the blush coming on and she tried to laugh it off. "So, you get your schedule and everything?"

"Yeah. A few classes got switched around," she said as she handed her schedule over to the other girl.

"Looks like we'll have a few classes together," Olivia said.

"Really? That's great!" Viola beamed.

Handing back the schedule, Olivia let out an unenthusiastic "Yeah…" Olivia had thought she could do this. She thought she could control her haywire emotions and just be friends with Viola without being constantly reminded of who she was before. But it always seemed like things had to get harder before they could get any easier for her.

Viola noticed the lack of pep in Olivia's answer and thought something was wrong. "Hey, wha-"

"C'mon, let's go, we're gonna be late," Olivia interrupted with a genuine smile. She figured that with enough time, things might be able to go back to normal. They would be friends and there wouldn't be any awkward feelings to make things tense.

Denial isn't the right word, but it's the first that comes to mind.

**» ** **» ** **» ** **» ** **»**

Sebastian used to have these little quirks. That is, the Sebastian that was really Viola had these quirks.

During class, whenever Viola would be bored out of her mind, she'd rest her head on her hand and chew on the end of her pencil. Sometimes, Olivia would just watch her. When Viola would start chewing on the pencil, Olivia would just see Sebastian sitting there instead.

And when Viola would turn her head to catch Olivia staring, she'd blush and try and act casual. Viola would just flash her a mischievous grin as if to say, "Hey, we're both not paying attention. Go us."

Over time, Viola stopped morphing into Sebastian in Olivia's mind. With each grin and smile that would make her heart flutter had it been Sebastian, it was now just Viola.

Images of fake Sebastian would fade away but the feelings that accompanied them stayed. And that's what scared Olivia the most. She wasn't being reminded of Sebastian anymore. It was all Viola.

Falling isn't the right word, but it's the first that comes to mind.

As weeks went by, Olivia and Viola would hang out more. Either just the two of them alone or with their collective friends. And with collective friends came Duke.

After 'the incident' as it was dubbed, everyone at Illyria had assumed that Duke and Viola would be together, but they weren't. And now the three of them were sitting together at a party half of Illyria was invited to and things couldn't be more awkward. If Olivia had her way, she wouldn't even be there but Sebastian's band was playing so Viola was obligated to go, thus meaning she would drag Olivia along.

"So," Duke rubbed the back of his neck.

Drink in hand, Viola nearly spilled cheap beer on herself as she giggled. "This is a pretty ballin' party, huh guys?"

Olivia rolled her eyes but she couldn't repress a smile. "Yes Vi, this is pretty… ballin'."

Viola let out another giggle as she climbed from her side of the couch to where Olivia was. "Oh Livvy-poo," Viola cooed as she tried to pinch Olivia's cheeks.

"Whoa, watch the cup," Olivia dodged Viola thinking she would spill the drink on her. And because Viola was getting way too close for comfort.

"No big, it's pretty much empty," she replied as she gave up trying to get Olivia and collapsed on her lap. Olivia squirmed but didn't make a move to try and get Viola off of her.

"Hey Viola, you wanna dance?" Duke asked hopefully.

"I'm not feeling real good right now," Viola said from Olivia's lap. "Besides, it'd be rude of me to just abandon Olivia here!"

As much as Olivia wanted Viola all to herself right now, it was different when she was all drunk. "Vi-"

"Duke-y! Could you grab us some more drinks?"

Duke let out a dejected sigh as he muttered an affirmative and headed for the kitchen.

Olivia looked down at the girl in her lap with a questioning look. "What was that?"

"What?" Viola looked up innocently.

"I thought you liked him."

Viola's reply was just a dismissive flick of her wrist. Then in a blink of an eye, Viola was up and dragging Olivia along with her. "C'mon, it's so loud out here." With a firm hold on her hand, Viola tugged for Olivia to follow. Spotting a cooler, Viola grabbed some drinks and pulled the other girl into an empty bedroom. "God, much better," she said as she plopped down on the bed.

"Duke's going to wonder where we went," Olivia stated as she sat next to Viola.

"Then it'll be a game. How Long Till Duke Comes A-Knockin'." Viola took a swig of her drink and offered some to Olivia.

She shook her head to decline. Olivia hated drinking. When she was drunk, she'd lose herself and not be able to control any of her actions. Just the thought of that vulnerability made her shudder.

"You should lighten up Liv!" Viola was halfway through the drink now and getting a lot more touchy-feely. "Live a little," she embraced Olivia in a sideways hug with her head resting in the nook of her neck.

"I live just fine, thanks," she could feel Viola's warm breath on her neck and started to get antsy. Panic isn't the right word, but it's the first that comes to mind.

"You're a really good friend you know? All the other girls think I'm just some weird cross-dressing soccer freak," Viola let out a little laugh. "Not you though. That's why I really like you."

Viola's face was close enough now for Olivia to be able to smell the alcohol on her breath. She started to feel dizzy. It could have been from how close Viola was or the alcohol on her breath. Olivia's mouth went dry and she struggled to say something. "V-Vi… you're drunk."

Olivia felt a slight shift and then she was staring into Viola's intense gaze.

"No," Viola whispered, "I'm not."

Just as Viola shifted forward, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Viola? Olivia? You guys in there?" the unmistakable voice of Duke sounded from the other side. As Duke opened the door, Viola let out a defeated sigh and backed away from Olivia.

"Oh, there you guys are. Been looking all over for you," Duke said at the doorway.

"And here we are. Looks like you win Duke," Viola said flatly.

Without a word, Olivia got up from the bed and headed towards the door. Whatever that was, it was all just too much too soon. She wanted to be alone. Needed to get away from Viola.

Avoiding isn't the right word, but it's the first that comes to mind.


	4. Timore

**AN:** Oh my goshhhh. I know I'm an ass for letting this just hang in limbo. I really don't have any excuses. So so SO sorry you guys. Better late than never, yeah?

* * *

_**» **T H R E E **»**_

Over the next few days, Olivia tried not to be alone with Viola as much as possible. She was confused and flustered and everything in between, so time away from Viola seemed like the best answer.

"Hey Olivia!" Viola caught up with the blonde in the hall. "You wanna do something after school?"

"I uh," Olivia tried not to look into Viola's eyes. The eyes that were so intense that it would make her resolve break and then she'd be back to square one which was exactly where she did not want to be. "I have a lot of homework to do."

"Oh." Viola looked crestfallen. Even worse, she looked like someone had threatened to take soccer away from her. "Well, how about this weekend?" The spark of hope Viola seemingly conjured out of nowhere almost made Olivia give in.

"I have all these tests I need to study for. Sorry." And with that, Olivia ducked into her classroom.

And so it began; their cycle of interaction. Viola would attempt to get Olivia to hang out and she would just decline over and over again no matter how much it killed her to do so. Their conversations turned into terse interactions at best and it was usually on Olivia's end. It was starting to eat away at Olivia but it was the only solution she could think of.

Stupid isn't the right word, but it's the first that comes to mind.

The more unavailable Olivia became, the more convenient Duke was for Viola. She noticed that they hung out more but that was to be expected since Olivia kept blowing her off. Besides Olivia, Eunice was the only other female friend Viola had at Illyria seeing how most of the other girls saw her as a crazy soccer obsessed tomboy. And given that Eunice was a bit unique, Viola apparently opted to spend time with the boys.

With less Viola-time now, Olivia would be with Maria more often. But then Maria would start catching on that something might be wrong so she took to walking by herself a lot. Walking was something Olivia could do. Walking was calming and easy. Walking was a safe bet that there was no way she would have to see or interact with Viola.

But as fate would have it, Olivia spotted Viola and Duke leaning against a tree while on a walk around campus. Not sure if she should continue on casually or turn around and flee, Olivia just sort of stopped and stared at the two.

Then Duke leaned down to kiss Viola and Olivia's heart felt like it would explode. She turned around and ran away before she could see Viola pushing Duke away with an apologetic smile.

**» » » » »**

She told herself that it shouldn't hurt this much, but it did, and she wanted to hate _her_ for it. Every time Olivia saw Viola and Duke walking together in the halls, she felt a sense of loathing wash over her.

Seeing them together chipped away at her being one piece at a time.

Instead of dealing with it and moving on, Olivia turned more and more into a recluse. Weekdays after school? She conveniently had to "study" for the never-ending tests that didn't exist. Weekends? Too tired. Too busy. Too occupied with things that don't actually need her attention.

It's not like nobody noticed this change. Olivia saw how people got around her. Some would get more cautious about mentioning social activities and others would bring it up every chance they could in hopes of breaking Olivia's anti-socialite streak. But beyond that, no one really attempted anything more. It's like they knew something was going on but chose to ignore it. Illyria's status quo is not to be tampered with, cross dressing soccer prodigies aside.

So when Viola corners her after their last class, it's a little more than startling.

"You're avoiding me."

Olivia glances around the hall at the other students still making their way out of the school. "Can we not do this here, please?" She knew Viola well enough to know that she could cause a scene that wouldn't be good for either of them.

"Fine." Viola replies quickly and grabs Olivia by the arm.

She lets Viola drag her back to her dorm. It gave her time to plan out what she was going to say. Once they're safe from prying eyes in Olivia's room, Viola looks at her expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?" When she thought about it, playing dumb wasn't probably in her best interest if she wanted to keep things civil.

Viola shakes her head wearily. "Don't do that. Just talk to me… please."

Olivia's heart sank a little. She just didn't expect the other girl to be so… sad. She wanted her to be angry, enraged even, anything other than sad and broken. "There's nothing to talk about." She lied through her teeth. Either way she thought of it, she was damned if she did and damned if she didn't.

"Yes, there is." Viola started to pace back and forth. "You've been avoiding me, all of us really, but me especially. No one ever sees you anymore besides Maria and even she's beginning to worry. Viola stops her pacing in front of Olivia. "What's wrong? I thought we were able to talk about anything with each other, so what's the problem?"

Whatever this is, Olivia knows it's been a long time coming and it was bound to play out sooner or later. She just never expected or wanted it to be like this. She sardonically thinks that with Viola in her life, nothing ever goes how she wants it to. "You're the problem, Viola. _You_ are my problem. I just, I can't even. You _confuse_ me and I hate it. My life was fine before you had to come in and make everything so messed up. First you're charming and cute, then it turns out you're actually a girl but you're still charming and cute, and it's like you're you but you're _not_."

Viola grabs hold of her and Olivia struggles momentarily because she's trying to say something important and she can't do it with Viola so _close_ and being all Viola. "Olivia, stop." Viola sits her down on the bed and kneels in front of her.

Olivia calms down but she still refuses to look directly at Viola. It's then that she realizes that Viola _gets it_. Viola knew whatever _this_ is ever since the party. She hates the situation a little bit more because it isn't fair that Viola isn't as confused or conflicted as her. It's not fair that Viola was being so calm and levelheaded when Olivia's life was about to take a major turning point.

"Just stop, stop trying to control everything. You can't because that's how life is, Liv." Viola reaches over and eases her head up so that they're looking at each other. "Just… let go. Forget about the consequences and let go."

Olivia feels like she's on the verge of tears. "What if something bad happens…"

"What if something good happens." Viola is quick to reply with a grin.

"What about Duke?"

"There is no Duke."

She lets Viola close the distance between them and it's nothing short of amazing. Mouths moving in a steady rhythm, Olivia pulls Viola up to the bed. Whatever tentativeness there was before, it was quickly replaced by desperation and need. Hands roamed underneath obtrusive shirts which were swiftly shed. If either of them thought that they were moving too fast, neither said anything.

Perfection isn't the right word, but it's the first that comes to mind.


End file.
